


come what may (i love you)

by vityenka



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Quad Axel (Figure Skating), i dont really know how to tag this, i just love them so much, un-betaed we die like men, viktor and yuuri are so soft to each other in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25326799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vityenka/pseuds/vityenka
Summary: “It would have to be four and a half rotations,” Viktor murmurs, gazing up at Yuuri from where he’s hunched over the boards, tapping a pen against the surface.“I can do it,” Yuuri insists, voice low. There aren’t many other skaters here, but Yuuri wants to discuss this with Viktor before anyone else. “We can do it.” Viktor’s eyes brighten and he smiles softly, reaching out to take Yuuri’s hand.“I believe in you,” Viktor says. “I know you can.” Yuuri swallows, heart pumping and excitement coursing through him. “Show me your triple axel,” Viktor orders. “Let’s start there.”
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 22
Kudos: 209





	come what may (i love you)

**Author's Note:**

> hey ya'll!! i wrote this on impulse. i have a ton of other fics i'm working on that just aren't coming to me right now, but i just suddenly decided i wanted to see yuuri break another world record. so here we are! also, i know nothing about skating. i love watching it and i love yoi, but i know nothing about the actual logistics and if the timeline yuuri is working in would actually be possible, so just keep an open mind haha. 
> 
> title is from come what may from moulin rouge 
> 
> please enjoy!!!!

“It would have to be four and a half rotations,” Viktor murmurs, gazing up at Yuuri from where he’s hunched over the boards, tapping a pen against the surface. 

“I can do it,” Yuuri insists, voice low. There aren’t many other skaters here, but Yuuri wants to discuss this with Viktor before anyone else. “ _ We  _ can do it.” Viktor’s eyes brighten and he smiles softly, reaching out to take Yuuri’s hand. 

“I believe in you,” Viktor says. “I know you can.” Yuuri swallows, heart pumping and excitement coursing through him. “Show me your triple axel,” Viktor orders. “Let’s start there.” 

-

They don’t tell anyone. It’s the start of the off-season, and the two of them are traveling to Hasetsu for a few weeks. Yuuri’s triple axel is looking better than ever, and Viktor has been having him work on off ice conditioning more often. “Yuuko says we’ll have the rink mostly to ourselves, it looks like,” Yuuri mentions to Viktor as they’re packing. “We should start then.” Viktor glances up from his phone where he’s checking off lists of things they need.

“We’ll just have to keep the triplets out of our practices, then.” Yuuri nods and bites his lip. 

“Do you really think I could do this?” 

Viktor reaches for Yuuri, who comes to him willingly. Yuuri settles himself between Viktor’s legs and loops his arms around the other man’s neck. “I think,” Viktor says, “If anyone has the determination to do it, it would be you.” He reaches up to cup Yuuri’s cheek. “You can do this. I know you can.” Yuuri smiles.

“And a quad-quad?” 

Viktor laughs, startled. “Let’s focus on the axel first, yes?” Yuuri leans down and kisses him, smiling against Viktor’s laugh. 

“Yes,” Yuuri says. “Let’s.” 

-

They’ve been in Hasetsu for a week and Yuuri is icing his hip more than he isn’t. It’s  _ hard.  _ He’s begun getting the rotations down, but can never land them as soon as he does. The slightest movement can completely throw off the success of a quadruple jump, and the same applies to the quad axel. Except it feels so much more  _ difficult.  _

“It’s only been a week,” Viktor whispers into his ear one night. His hand smooths gently over the rise and fall of Yuuri’s waist. “You’re doing so well.” Yuuri shivers and arches back into Viktor, seeking comfort. 

“I don’t know if I can do this,” Yuuri replies. He stares at the opposite wall. “What if it’s all a waste?” 

“Listen,” Viktor sighs, “Let’s say you don’t do it. No one has to know, do they? It’s just us.” He kisses under Yuuri’s ear, rubs his thumb along Yuuri’s hip. “But between you and me,” he sucks a bruise under Yuuri’s jaw, “I think you can do what no one else has ever done.” Yuuri turns in his arms and kisses him, open mouthed and desperate. 

“Vitya,” Yuuri whimpers. “Please.” Viktor’s hands slide up under his shirt, lift it and throw it off the bed. They kick their clothes off until Viktor is hovering over Yuuri, mindful of his bruised hip. 

“How do you want me?” Viktor asks, stroking the curve of Yuuri’s cheekbone. In the dark, the only light from the moon, Yuuri’s eyes are brightest. The dark halo of his hair splays across the pillow and his body fits beautifully in the curve of Viktor’s palm. Yuuri reaches up for his neck, fingers gentle as they tangle in the short hairs at the back. 

“Mine,” Yuuri murmurs. His eyes are searching, gaze heavy and wanting. “Everywhere.” Viktor leans down and captures his mouth, moaning into the wet heat. “Vitya,” Yuuri whines. He arches, Viktor sliding a hand down to cup his lower back. He loves the way Yuuri’s body responds to him. 

“Whatever you want.” Viktor runs his hand down Yuuri’s chest, down his stomach and past his naval. He follows the trail of dark hair until Yuuri’s cock is heavy in his hand, red-tipped and leaking. He swipes his thumb over the head, Yuuri whimpering. “Beautiful,” Viktor praises. Yuuri flushes, pleased, as Viktor sucks a trail down his body. He leaves bite marks on the soft skin of Yuuri’s uninjured hip, the inside of his thigh, runs his tongue along the vein underneath Yuuri’s cock. “Mine,” he states, before taking Yuuri fully into his mouth. The taste, deeply Yuuri, is strong on his tongue. Viktor will never not love sucking Yuuri off, will never not love watching his husband come apart from his mouth. Viktor rocks his own hips against the bed, desperate for any friction, when Yuuri calls his name. He looks up through silver lashes and sees Yuuri flushed and wanting, reaching for him. Viktor pulls off his cock and crawls back up his body. 

“What is it, darling?” Viktor asks. Yuuri cups Viktor’s face in both hands. 

Yuuri kisses him, mouths sliding together. “I want you inside me,” Yuuri sighs against his lips. Viktor reaches into the nightstand for the lube they left behind when they moved to St. Petersburg. Viktor slides their cocks together as he pours lube out into his hand, warming it before reaching between Yuuri’s legs. “Vitya,” Yuuri’s head rolls back as Viktor runs his finger around the rim, sliding in gently. “So good.” Viktor smiles against Yuuri’s throat as he presses in, working his husband open. 

“Want you,” Viktor mumbles. He pistons his finger gently, Yuuri’s hips working him down onto Viktor’s finger. He adds another, allows Yuuri the time to adjust, and Yuuri moans out. He reaches up and tangles a hand in Viktor’s hair, twisting the silver strands around his fingers. “How does it feel?” He asks, scissoring his fingers open gently. 

“Good,” Yuuri mumbles. He looks up at Viktor, eyes bright and mouth parted around a moan. Viktor adds a third to be safe, and once Yuuri demands he’s ready, Viktor pours out more lube onto his cock. He positions himself, Yuuri’s hands braced on his shoulders. Viktor folds Yuuri’s leg up to his chest, avoiding the injured hip as best he can, before pressing in. The resistance is there, as always, and Viktor cants his hips forward until his cock presses past. 

Yuuri gasps his name, head thrown back. The slide is delicious, Viktor having to squeeze the base of his cock before he can continue. “Yuuri,” he groans, breath punched out of him. Viktor sucks in a breath before pressing forward, until he finally bottoms out, ducking his head into Yuuri’s neck and letting out a breathy laugh. “ _ God _ , you feel so good around me.” 

Yuuri knots his fingers in Viktor’s hair again, lifting his head so they’re looking at one another. “Vitya,” Yuuri says. “ _ Move _ .” 

Viktor, who can never deny Yuuri anything, pulls out halfway, his thighs shaking, and thrusts in once more. Yuuri arches, crying out, as Viktor continues steadily. Before long, Viktor’s hair is plastered to his forehead in sweat; the summer heat and sex not helping. Yuuri’s nails dig into his shoulder, leg hooked around Viktor’s waist to pull him in deeper. “ _ Vitya, _ ” Yuuri moans, over and over, as Viktor fucks into him. “ _ Vitya, Vitya, _ ” until it’s too much. Viktor can’t hold off any longer and wraps a hand around Yuuri’s cock, stroking in time with his hips. 

“I want to hear you,” Viktor kisses into Yuuri’s mouth. “Come for me.” And Yuuri  _ does,  _ beautifully. His whole body tenses, shivering, as his cock erupts in white streaks across his chest. It twitches in Viktor’s hand, pulsing through Yuuri’s orgasm. As the bow of Yuuri’s orgasm snaps and he clenches around Viktor’s cock, Viktor comes.  _ Hard.  _

He can barely bite back a cry of Yuuri’s name as he shudders through his own orgasm. His hips stutter and he nearly collapses across Yuuri, gritting his teeth and holding on desperately to Yuuri’s thigh. “ _ Fuck, _ ” he hisses, aftershocks rippling through him. Yuuri pants below him, head back as he comes down from his orgasm. 

Yuuri cups his cheek, wiping the sweat from Viktor’s brow with his other. “You love me,” Yuuri says. It’s the truth, too. Viktor can’t help but love him. 

“Of course,” he replies, another shiver passing through him. “I love you more than anything.” 

Yuuri smiles up at him, worn out and in love. “I know you do,” he says. “I love you, too.” 

-

The weeks in Hasetsu pass by in a blur. When Viktor and Yuuri aren’t practicing the quad axel and planning next season’s programs, they’re helping around the onsen and taking Makkachin to the beach. It’s been almost a month since Yuuri brought up the quad axel. So far, his progress is looking good, but not enough to be ready in time for the start of the season. 

“I think if we keep working as hard as we are,” Viktor says, “It could be ready for Worlds.” 

Yuuri looks at him, surprised. “Really?” Viktor nods. 

“You’ve got the rotations, now it’s about the landing.” He hums, pressing a finger to his lips. “I think you’ll have the landing down even before Worlds, but it’s about your success rate, as well as if we’re able to even have the practice time at home.” He frowns. “Did you want to keep this a complete secret from our rinkmates?” 

“I guess it wouldn’t really help if I only practiced when no one was around,” Yuuri concedes. “It would be practically impossible, at that point.” 

“I’ll talk with Yakov and see if we can snag any private ice time.” Viktor brushes a strand of hair off Yuuri’s face. “I’m so proud of you.” Yuuri blinks, then smiles. 

“Thank you for helping me.” 

Viktor smiles back. “Anything for you.” 

-

The first time Yuuri lands it in practice, Yuri is talking to Yakov at the boards while Mila practices her short program on the other side of the rink. Viktor has been working on his spin combination for his short program when he sees Yuuri gathering momentum. They haven’t really told anyone besides Yakov, who didn’t have much confidence, though did get them private ice time. 

Mila turns to watch, Yuri glances over from his conversation, and Yuuri jumps. 

He touches down, but he lands it. Viktor is across the rink in a split second, screeching Yuuri’s name, while Mila and Yuri stare in disbelief, along with Yakov. 

“You did it!” Viktor cries, grabbing Yuuri and spinning them across the ice. Yuuri laughs, tears welling up in his eyes as he loops his arms around Viktor’s neck and allows him to carry them. 

“Was that a quad axel?” Mila whispers. 

“WHAT.” Yuri shouts. 

Viktor laughs into Yuuri’s hair, pressing kiss after kiss to his head. “I’m so proud of you,” he whispers. He doesn’t stop saying it as he sets Yuuri down, squeezing his hands. He kisses it into Yuuri’s mouth, chaste until it’s not. 

“Katsuki!” Yakov calls out. Yuuri jerks away from Viktor, face flushed. “Do it again.” 

-

The Grand Prix Final qualifiers are over, with Viktor, Yuuri, and Yuri all in the final, along with Phichit, Otabek, and Christophe. Yuuri’s success rate on the quad axel is climbing, and he knows he’ll have it ready for Worlds. 

The Grand Prix Finals are another story, one where Yuuri is in second in the short program behind Viktor. The two of them stand off to the side, hands linked as they watch Phichit perform. “Vitya,” Yuuri says beside him, “What if I did it in the free program?” Viktor blinks at him, then looks back at Phichit. 

“Are you sure?” he asks. Yuuri frowns. 

“I don’t know,” Yuuri admits. He looks up at Viktor with a sheepish smile. “I want to show everyone what I’m capable of.” 

“I think,” Viktor begins, “that no matter where you debut it, it’ll be equally amazing. But,” he squeezes Yuuri’s hand, “Would you rather fall on it or land it your first time? I only mean,” he continues, “That your free program as it is now is more than enough for you to win gold here. You’re already the world record holder for the free program, and you and I are the only skaters with a solid quad flip. You don’t need to prove anything to anyone.” Yuuri wraps an arm around Viktor’s waist and tugs him close, pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

“You’re right,” he says. “I can beat you with or without it.” Viktor laughs and pulls Yuuri into an embrace. 

“That’s what I want to hear.” 

-

The Grand Prix podium is this: 

Bronze Medalist from Thailand, Phichit Chulanont

Silver Medalist from Russia, Viktor Nikiforov

Gold Medalist from Japan, Katsuki Yuuri

-

Viktor’s splayed out under Yuuri, silver medal positioned in the center of his chest as Yuuri fucks into him. His hair curls and sticks to his forehead with sweat, and Yuuri’s own medal clinks against his as he drives his cock into Viktor. 

Yuuri curls his hand around Viktor’s cock as his orgasm draws closer, fisting Viktor’s reddened cock until he’s coming in stripes, crying out and begging. Yuuri follows shortly after, toes curling as he shudders, cock pulsing as he comes. 

“ _ Fuck, _ ” Viktor stresses. “I  _ love  _ you  _ so much _ .” 

“You look pretty in silver,” Yuuri laughs. “I love you.” 

-

Yuuri’s success rate with the quad axel is at sixty percent when Worlds rolls around. 

Milan is gorgeous, sprawling architecture reaching towards the sky. Viktor insists on taking selfies outside of each historical building they pass on the way to their hotel, arm slung comfortably around Yuuri’s shoulder as he leans in over and over for another photo. “I’m so happy,” Viktor murmurs in Yuuri’s ear whenever they stop for another photo. Yakov eventually confiscates Viktor’s phone and drags them to the hotel, but Yuuri secretly takes more when Yakov isn’t looking. 

“We’re replacing the quad toe with the axel, yes?” Viktor confirms as he revises his notes for the free program. Yuuri nods, though he knows it’ll be rough at the end. They had discussed moving it to the beginning to give Yuuri the best chance of landing it, but the element of surprise won out over the logistics. Viktor glances up from his notepad. “I believe in you, Yuuri.” 

Yuuri takes a breath, hangs his costume next to Viktor’s, and smiles. 

-

When Yuuri had first become interested in the quad axel, he had never thought it would be him to attempt it. He had always expected it of one of the younger generation, like Yuri, or even Phichit. But as he waits rink side, Team Japan jacket zipped up to his chin and hands in his pockets, he knows he can do this. 

Viktor is finishing his free skate, in second after the short program. His Queen medley rises, swelling as he completes his spin combination, coming to a stop with a hand clutching his heart and the other grasping out. Yuuri whoops, clapping loudly as his husband takes his bows and skates towards Yuuri and Yakov. Clutching a poodle plushie, he pulls Yuuri into a kiss. “For you,” Viktor whispers, pressing his forehead to Yuuri’s. 

“Always,” Yuuri replies, running his thumb over Viktor’s ring. 

“Vitya,” Yakov grumbles. Viktor nods at Yakov, grinning. 

“Yuuri,” Viktor leans impossibly closer. “I believe in you.” Yuuri pulls Viktor into another kiss, hands cupping his face, shaking. 

“I love you,” Yuuri answers. 

“I love you,” Viktor replies. He gives Yuuri another kiss and takes his Team Japan jacket from him, before following Yakov to the Kiss and Cry.

_ Skating for Japan, Katsuki Yuuri!  _

He steps onto the ice, and imagines himself as a young boy following in Viktor’s footsteps. Imagines skating where his golden blades were, carving out the marks alongside him. Now, he loops around the rink, shaking his shoulders out. It’s blurry, but he sees Viktor standing by the sidelines, bright red and white Russia jacket on, clutching the poodle plush to his chest. Yuuri steps out of Viktor’s own indents in the ice, away from those golden blades that he had tried to live up to for so long. Now, Viktor is his husband. Now, they are equals and Yuuri? Yuuri is going to make his own history. He takes his place.

_ Never knew I could feel like this,  _ Yuuri clutches at his chest, reminiscent of Viktor’s own free skate, as he dances across the ice. 

_ Like I’ve never seen the sky before,  _ he reaches up, breathing through the step sequence.  _ Want to vanish inside your kiss.  _

Yuuri spins, ring glinting, eyes closed.  _ Seasons may change, winter to spring.  _ He thinks of Viktor coming to Hasetsu, taking his hand by the beach.  _ But I will love you until the end of time.  _ Yuuri executes the quad flip flawlessly, the crowd roaring as he lands with a flourish. 

As the music swells, adrenaline thrums through his veins.  _ Storm clouds may gather -  _ Yuuri gains momentum -  _ and stars may collide.  _

_ But I love you -  _

He turns. 

One.

Two. 

_ I love you. _

Three.

Four.

_ Until the end - _

and a half - 

_ of time.  _

-

“Katsuki Yuuri lands the first quadruple axel in  _ history! _ ” 

-

Yuuri comes off the ice shaking. Viktor bundles him close immediately, his eyes wet and nose red. “I’m so proud of you,” Viktor whispers. Over and over, into Yuuri’s hair, as Yuuri clutches him close. “For you,” Yuuri gasps.    
  


“ _ Always, _ ” Viktor answers. 

-

The scoring takes forever, it seems. Viktor’s hands are cupped by his mouth as he stares at the boards, the quad axel replaying over and over. Yuuri sits beside him, arm looped through Viktor’s and glasses perched on his head. “If they don’t ratify it…” 

“It’s okay, Vitya,” Yuuri whispers. 

One of the announcer’s voices crackles over the loudspeaker, “The scores for Katsuki Yuuri.” 

Viktor tenses beside him. Yuuri’s heart is crawling its way up his throat, until Viktor throws his arms around him and yells, “ _ World record!”  _

-

“Thank you,” Yuuri whispers into the dark. The hotel bed is impossibly soft, and Yuuri needs to say something before he slips into sleep. 

The sheets rustle as Viktor turns towards him. “What for?” Viktor yawns right in Yuuri’s face. 

“Believing in me,” Yuuri reaches out to touch his face, skin smooth under his fingers. “You always have.” 

“I always will,” Viktor replies. His voice is thick with sleep, accent heavier. “Do you have any idea how proud I am of you?” Yuuri smiles. 

“I think I have some.” Viktor hums. He gathers Yuuri into his arms, resting his head on Yuuri’s chest. 

“I came back to skating because of you, Yuuri.” Viktor rests his hand on Yuuri’s heart. “I didn’t know how to live anymore. Not until the GPF, and I know you don’t remember, but I didn’t remember the last time I had been that happy. You’ve given me inspiration, you’ve given me life and love. Seeing you today, seeing you overcome such a massive challenge,” Viktor takes a breath. “Gold medals don’t matter to me. Competing against you, loving you, seeing you win - the past few years have been more fulfilling than the twenty before I knew you.” 

Viktor sits up and looks down at Yuuri, eyes impossibly blue even in the dark. “Until the end of time, right? I want forever with you.” He slots their fingers together, smiles at their rings. “I should be thanking you,” Viktor says. “For giving me life and love back. When I say I skate for you, I mean every word of it.” Yuuri blinks back the tears already overflowing, breath stuttering in his chest. He leans up and kisses Viktor, mouths sliding together. 

“I love you,” Yuuri whispers. “Now, let me wear my gold medal while I show you how much.” 

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi! i hope you liked it!!! i'm a little unsure about the ending??? but i think it was okay. i'm very proud of the porn. anyway, i've been watching a lot of figure skating vids lately and i'm super interested in who will finally land the quad axel. in the yoi universe, it's yuuri because he's best boy and he's so talented. please comment and let me know what you think!!!! i love hearing from ya'll <3333 see you next level!!! or next fic!!!! 
> 
> ps: my dog is sleeping next to me while i write this so she says hi


End file.
